05 May 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-05 ; Comments *First play of Stereolab. *JP hints that there may be no F50 this year. *Around 12 minutes missing from end of show. Sessions *Catherine Wheel only session, recorded 9th April 1991. *Shamen #4 recorded 12th February 1991, repeat, first broadcast 23 March 1991. Tracklisting *''(Start of programme on''' File 1', with Finnish intro) *Outlaws: Ambush (album - Ride Again) See For Miles *Curve: Frozen (12") Anxious ANX T 30 *Gregory Isaacs and Ninjaman: Cowboy Town () Digital B *Catherine Wheel: She's My Friend (session) § *'File 6 cuts in' *Kinks: See My Friend () See For Miles *Korova Milk Bar: Head () Chapter 22 *Infest: Why Don't You? (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 *Hustlers' Convention Now Freedom () Porky's Productions @ *'File 2' begins during above track *11:30 news *Papa Wemba: Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production DSK1M *Shamen: Hyperreal (session) # *Venus Beads: On Second Thoughts (album - Incision) Emergo EM 9324 1 # *Ragga Twins: Illegal Gunshot (album - Reggae Owes Me Money) Shut Up And Dance SUAD LP2, *Chapterhouse: Breather (album - Whirlpool) Dedicated DEDLP 00 § *Cyberaktif: Brain Dead Decision (album - Tenebria Vision) Wax Trax! Europe WAX 118 # *Stereolab: The Light That Will Cease To Fail (10" EP - Super 45) Duophonic DS45-01 (JP reads introductory letter from new label Duophonic Super 45s introducing themselves and the band) *Munch: Thrill (album - Excessive Mobility) T23 T23-006 *'File 6 ends' *Attwenger: Freutzpolker (album - Most) Trikont US 0174 *Catherine Wheel: Shallow (session) § # *''tape flip on File 2 during above track'' *MC Buzz B: The Sequel (album - Words Escape Me) Polydor 849 067-2 *Wedding Present: Blonde (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012 § # *Wedding Present: Rotterdam (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012) § # *Wedding Present: Lovenest (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012 § # *...File 1 cuts out.... *Shamen: In The Bag (session) *Keatons: Factor Alpha (12") Lust LUST 007 *Catherine Wheel: Black Metallic (session) § *Pinchers: Harder They Come (7") Digital-B *1am news *''tape flip'' on file 2 *Big Red Bus: All I Need (7") Action TAKE 7 *Pram: Flesh (mini LP - Gash) Howl WAIL 001 # *Shamen: Possible Worlds (session) # *Paris: Lights, Camera, Revolution (12" - The Hate That Hate Made) Tommy Boy TB 967 *Thrilled Skinny: Airing Cupboard (12" - Not Half An EP) Hunchback HUNCH009 # *Syran M'Benza: Icha (album - Symbiose: With The Best Of Paris) Hysa Productions *Curve: Zoo (12" - Frozen EP) Anxious ANX T 30 § # *Bobby Patterson: Long Ago (album - Taking Care Of Business) Kent CDKEND 098 *Massacre: Succubus (album - From Beyond) Earache MOSH 27 # *''(JP: I was just explaining, rather patronisingly, to Ivor our engineer that that sort of thing is called 'death metal', and he said, "Well it's pretty much died a death, hasn't it?" Not in my heart it hasn't.')'' *Catherine Wheel: Painful Thing (session) § *Silicon Soul: Who Needs Sleep Tonight? (12") Disko B BB 1 § *'File 2' cuts out during above *Shamen: Make It Mine (session) *Tracks marked § also available on File 3 *Tracks marked @ also available on File 4 *Tracks marked # available on File 5 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910505 - 128 kbps.mp3 *2) 1991-05-05 Peel Show R158 R159.mp3 *3) Peel May 1991 *4) john-peel-32-1991 *5) john-peel-32b-1991 *6) John Peel 5 may 1991 ;Length *1) 01:34:27 *2) 02:20:51 *3) unknown *4) 47:09 (from 41:57) *5) 46:25 (from 44:08 unique) *6) 48:01 ;Other *2) Created from R158 and R159 of Rich 200. *4) 5) Many thanks to Happy Otter *6) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *4) 5) Mixcloud *6) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Tim's Tapes